A software developer has a limited number of resources to allocate to a processor for use in performing one or more executable functions. These resources may include the memory, processing speed, millions of instructions per second (MIPS), processing time, etc., that can be allocated to one or more functions or multiple states of a function. Because of the limited processor resources, a programmer must attempt to write programming that most efficiently utilizes the resources of the processor.
Another concern for the programmer is the dynamically varying usage of the resources over time. In a real-time embedded system, the signal input characteristics determine which functions will run. Therefore, resource consumption depends on the signal input. Also, adaptive algorithms change the mode of task execution in accordance with the signal environment and the achieved performance, thereby changing the amount of resource consumption. Unfortunately, programmers do not have the benefit of real-time information indicating the dynamic usage of processor resources, when designing and implementing a program function. For example, determining the dynamic utilization of the MIPS resource by a previously known method requires that the software function toggle an output pin of the processor each time the function begins and finishes.
Existing methods for minimizing a processor's performance degradation include time slicing and background processing. For example, when the available memory capacity of a digital signal processor (DSP) is nearly used up or overloaded, processing operations become prioritized. Prioritizing the operations allows those having a high priority to be performed in the foreground and lower priority operations performed in the background. Channels are allocated MIPS for calculations whether the channel uses the MIPS or not.